A new type of display panel comprises a gas-filled envelope including a layer of D.C. scan/address cells and a layer of quasi A.C. display cells. The scan cells are scanned and turned on column-by-column by operation of their electrodes, and the same electrodes are used to transfer information from selected scan cells to the associated display cells where glow can be sustained so that the cells which are energized in the entire panel display a stationary but changeable message.
The electrical system for operating the panel and the panel itself are relatively complex; and, under some circumstances, cross-talk may occur, that is, unselected display cells may turn on when a selected display cell is turned on and glows.
The present invention provides an electronic system which prevents cross-talk in operating a display panel of the type described.